koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Toukiden 2/DLC
Pre-Order Armor Get the game new to receive a Tenko armor set. Content is now available for purchase at the DLC store. ;Cost *200 yen + tax Male Tenko Outfit (TKD2 DLC).jpg|Male version Female Tenko Outfit (TKD2 DLC).jpg|Female version Treasure Box Armor Get the Treasure Box edition to receive a Tokitsugu armor set. Male Tokitsugu Costume (TKD2 DLC).jpg|Male version Female Tokitsugu Costume (TKD2 DLC).jpg|Female version Japanese Store Pre-Order Bonus Mitama Those who pre-ordered the game at the following stores received specific serial codes for bonus Mitama. Content is now available for purchase at the DLC store. ;Cost *100 yen + tax each Masayuki Sanada (TKD2 DLC).png|Masayuki Sanada at Geo Game Nobuyuki Sanada (TKD2 DLC).png|Nobuyuki Sanada at TSUTAYA and Wonder GOO Sasuke Sarutobi (TKD2 DLC).png|Sasuke Sarutobi at GAMECITY and Amazon Chikurinin (TKD2 DLC).png|Chikurinin at Edion, Joshin Web, Nojima, Furuhon Ichiba, Yodobashi Camera, and Rakuten Books Toro - Yukimura Sanada (TKD2).png|Toro as Yukimura Sanada at PS Store Illustration Contest Soul Downloadable soul illustrated by the winner of the game's Mitama artwork contest. Kukurihime (TKD2).png|First Place Winner: Kukurihime Dengeki Playstation Collaborations Purchase the Dengeki PlayStation July 28 issue for a Megohime Mitama serial code illustrated by Kotetsu Kinoshita. Purchase the August 10 issue for a Kichi Saitō serial code illustrated by Rokuro Saitō. Megohime (TKD2).png|Megohime Kichi Saito (TKD2).png|Kichi Saitō Famitsu Collaborations Purchase the Famitsu August 11 issue for a Matsu Mitama serial code voiced by Asami Imai. Purchase the September 8 issue for a Takeko Nakano Mitama serial code voiced by Yumi Hara. Purchase the October 13 issue for a Hieda no Are Mitama serial code voiced by Ruriko Aoki. Matsu (TKD2).png|Matsu Takeko Nakano (TKD2 DLC).png|Takeko Nakano Are Hieda (TKD2).png|Hieda no Are Comicalize Collaboration Purchase manga chapters of Toukiden 2 to obtain exclusive Mitama illustrated by different artists. Hisashige Tanaka (TKD2).png|Doctor and Tokitsugu's Chapter: Hisashige Tanaka Brynhildr (TKD2).png|Gwen's Chapter: Brynhildr Kozo Nezumi (TKD2).png|Benizuki and Homura's Chapter: Kozō Nezumi Bokuden Tsukahara (TKD2).png|Tsubaki and Kamuna's Chapter: Bokuden Tsukahara Chiyome Mochizuki (TKD2).png|Kaguya's Chapter: Chiyome Mochizuki BlazBlue Collaboration Includes Ragna the Bloodedge from the BlazBlue series as a Mitama for free. Ragna the Bloodedge (TKD2 DLC).jpg|Ragna the Bloodedge Character Costumes Armor parts made to resemble NPCs from previous Toukiden titles. ;Cost *200 yen + tax each Ibuki Costume (TKD2 DLC).jpg|Ibuki armor set Fugaku Costume (TKD2 DLC).jpg|Fugaku armor set Hayatori Costume (TKD2 DLC).jpg|Hayatori armor set Yamato Costume (TKD2 DLC).jpg|Yamato armor set Oka Costume (TKD2 DLC).jpg|Ōka armor set Nagi Costume (TKD2 DLC).jpg|Nagi armor set Horo Costume (TKD2 DLC).jpg|Horō armor set Reki Costume (TKD2 DLC).jpg|Reki armor set Mission Set 1 Three missions. Comes with downloadable weapons and armor parts for male characters. ;Cost *200 yen + tax Mission 1 Set 1 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 1 Set 2 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 1 Set 3 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Male Protagonist Outfit (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission Set 2 Three missions. Comes with downloadable weapons and armor parts for female characters. ;Cost *200 yen + tax Mission 2 Set 1 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 2 Set 2 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 2 Set 3 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Female Protagonist Outfit (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission Set 3 Three missions. Comes with downloadable weapons and armor parts for male characters. ;Cost *200 yen + tax Mission 3 Set 1 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 3 Set 2 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 3 Set 3 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Male Protagonist Outfit 2 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission Set 4 Three missions. Comes with downloadable weapons and armor parts for female characters. ;Cost *200 yen + tax Mission 4 Set 1 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 4 Set 2 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 4 Set 3 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Female Protagonist Outfit 2 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission Set 5 Three missions. Comes with downloadable weapons and armor parts for male and female characters. ;Cost *200 yen + tax Mission 5 Set 1 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 5 Set 2 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 5 Set 3 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Male Protagonist Outfit 3 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Female Protagonist Outfit 3 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission Set 6 Three missions. Comes with downloadable weapons. ;Cost *200 yen + tax Mission 6 Set 1 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 6 Set 2 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 6 Set 3 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Apocalyptic Sword and Shield (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission Set 7 Three missions. Comes with downloadable weapons and armor parts for male and female characters. ;Cost *200 yen + tax Mission 7 Set 1 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 7 Set 2 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 7 Set 3 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Male Protagonist Outfit 4 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Female Protagonist Outfit 4 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission Set 8 Three missions. Comes with downloadable weapons and armor parts for male and female characters. ;Cost *200 yen + tax Mission 8 Set 1 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 8 Set 2 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 8 Set 3 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Male Protagonist Outfit 5 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Female Protagonist Outfit 5 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission Set 9 Three missions. Comes with downloadable weapons and armor parts for male characters. ;Cost *200 yen + tax Mission 9 Set 1 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 9 Set 2 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 9 Set 3 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Male Protagonist Outfit 6 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission Set 10 Three missions. Comes with downloadable weapons and armor parts for female characters. ;Cost *200 yen + tax Mission 10 Set 1 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 10 Set 2 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 10 Set 3 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Female Protagonist Outfit 6 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission Set 11 Three missions. Comes with downloadable weapons. ;Cost *200 yen + tax Mission 11 Set 1 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 11 Set 2 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 11 Set 3 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mahoraba Protector Katana (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission Set 12 Three missions. Comes with downloadable weapons and armor parts for male and female characters. ;Cost *200 yen + tax Mission 12 Set 1 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 12 Set 2 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Mission 12 Set 3 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Male Protagonist Outfit 7 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Female Protagonist Outfit 7 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Male Protagonist Outfit 8 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Female Protagonist Outfit 8 (TKD2 DLC).jpg Updates Ver. 1.01= *Displays the amount of time accumulated after clearing a mission. *Increases the speed of dialogue messages during story events. *Fixes a bug that prevents players from entering headquarters. *Fixes a glitch affecting the speed-type aratamafuri. *Reduces one skill's stamina cost. *Fixes other minor bugs. |-|Ver. 1.02= *Includes a new patch in preparation for upcoming DLC. *Fixes a bug involving the usage of healing and support styles. |-|Ver. 1.03= *Allows players to change difficulty settings while exploring outside. *Includes the ability to store armor at headquarters. *Implements item selection via rear touch pad. *Enables players to load saved data containing DLC even if said content has not been purchased yet. *Detects invalid data. *Allows players to purchase materials. *Enhances the process of crafting weapons. *Improves Tenko's status data. *Increases the accuracy of firearms in battle. *Adds a skill page for further convenience. *Includes a new patch in preparation for upcoming DLC. *Fixes a bug that stops purification when equipped with a particular skill. *Fixes a glitch preventing players from obtaining a specific trophy. *Fixes a saving bug. *Removes a bug causing sealing stones to disappear at certain times. *Removes balancing issues with one of the game's fighting styles. *Fixes a bug affecting the control-style aratamafuri. *Fixes a bug that interferes with request procedures. |-|Ver. 1.04= *Adds a new battlefield called "Ruins". Has indefinite floors and contains exclusive materials used for crafting unique equipment. *Includes a cross-save function for the game's free-to-play version. *Adds the option of switching members during sorties. *Rebalances specific weapon movesets. *Adjusts specific tamafuri abilities. *Adjusts the actions of certain demons. *Enhances the effects of a particular skill. *Removes a bug affecting the color options for facial hair. *Fixes a bug that prevents players from properly obtaining medals while clearing battles. *Fixes a bug that prevents the acquisition of objects. *Fixes a saving bug. *Fixes a bug involving the game's encyclopedia. Ruins Armor Male Protagonist Ruins Outfit (TKD2 DLC).jpg Female Protagonist Ruins Outfit (TKD2 DLC).jpg |-|Ver. 1.05= *Fixes a bug causing players not to venture the Ruins after facing a specific demon. *Corrects an issue with the player's storage chest. *Fixes other minor bugs. External Links *Official Japanese DLC site Category:Downloadable Content